Cards and Spells
by charliepoet
Summary: What happens when the Dramata meets the cardcaptor?
1. One fine day

Yay my first fanfic. I dont own Slayers or cardcaptors, they belong to their respective owners.

Because someone sugested i change from using the lines for each change of view i will try using paragraphs instead.

this is the sign i will use, as for some reason it wont let me do paragraphs "

* * *

"Linaaaaaa" whined the blonde haired swordsman "did you really have to do that?

"Do what?" asked the fiery haired sorceress

"You know...steal that book"

"Of course jellyfish, this book has a load of great spells" Lina's eyes gleamed

"Whatever"

Normally Lina would have hit Gourry for this but was too distracted by the book

"Here is a perfect spot"

Lina gestured to a clearing in the forest.

"Ok which one...ah this one!" Lina shouted pointing at a page in the book "stand back Gourry I'm not sure what it will do"

Gourry stepped back obediently, watching Lina chant the spell.

"Ancient book of Clow

I call forth your power to me

Bring the Chosen here to see

The trapped magic begin to flow"

Suddenly a card appeared out of nowhere. It had a picture of Lina on it.

"wow, great likeness"

"yep, really brings out your flat chest"

Lina growled, preparing a fireball.

Then before anyone could react the card shot up into the air.

"wha...?" was the startled reply

"

"Kero I'm bored"

"Don't whine Sakura, you will the first to know if a card pops up"

"You mean like that one?"

Kero followed her gaze and was shocked at what he saw. Floating in the air was a clow card, "this has a weird feeling to it though" he thought. Sakura grabbed the card and inspected it.

"Hey Kero what's a Lina...". Before she could finish her sentence they were both envolped in a bright blue light and disappeared.

* * *

Yay its done. sorry its so short, it will get longer, i just need to be more confident first. im starting to make excuses for myself aren't i, i will shut up before i make excuses about making excuses.


	2. Meeting the Dramata

Yay next chapter, as usual i dont own anything, im not that talented :P

* * *

Lina looked up; she swore she saw a flash of blue. The next thing she saw was a screaming girl flying towards her, then nothing.

"

"Owww my head, Kero! Kero! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sakura, wings help when your falling" Kero added with a smug smile.

Sakura ignored this and looked around. She was in a forest clearing. She saw a tall, blonde man staring at her.

"Hi, where am I?" she shouted to him

"Umm you might want to get up first" the mysterious man answered.

"Huh?"

Suddenly a voice emitted from beneath her.

"You have until the count of ten...1"

"

"Ahhh" Sakura screamed as she got up. "I'm so sorry, so very sorry"

"Whatever" Lina muttered, brushing herself down. "You're lucky I don't fireball you for that"

"Fireball?" was the confused answer

"Yeah, you know, magic...hey" Lina grinned, just noticing Kero "cute stuffed animal"

"I am not a stuffed animal"

"Pffft yeah right" she gestured Gourry. "Hey Gourry what's that?" She asked pointing to Kero

"A stuffed animal" he answered and started to pull on Kero's wings. "Well made"

"Ha! See? Gourrys a jellyfish for brains and he could tell what you were"

"Oi" shouted Gourry and Kero

"Oh shut up"

"

Sakura was watching the fighting, wondering what she had got into now. All she knew was that she was in a forest and that the man's name was Gourry. She made a mental note to ask the girls name.

"Umm excuse me?"

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"Where am I?"

At this her eyes went wide "You're a few miles away from Seyruun, I'm surprised, this forest is famous for that very fact, looks like Gourry isn't the only jellyfish for brains after all"

"Oi" Gourry grunted

"Umm could you take me?"

"Sure" Lina smiled

"Thanks" Sakura beamed back. She saw Gourry bend over to whisper in Lina's ear

"

"What's with you?" Gourry whispered

"Huh?"

"You're never this nice"

"Damn you Gourry I'm the nicest person around and anyways this gets us far away from Azalea town" Lina shouted down Gourry's ear, giving the poor swordsman a huge earache

"What's wrong with Azalea town?" asked the stuffed animal. 'Damn you as well' she thought

"OH Nothing" Lina blurted out shocking everyone "uh...oh! I never got your name, I'm Lina"

"Oh I'm Sakura" Sakura replied reaching out a hand.

"Pleasure" Lina replied as she took Sakura's hand

"And I'm..."

"Yeah yeah, a stuffed animal, man the novelty sure wears off fast, oh well lets go" Lina walked past Sakura and Kero.

"I'm Kero, not a stuffed animal" Kero cried flying after her

"Yeah, yeah" came the half-hearted reply as they left.

"

"Well that was weird" Sakura muttered

"Don't worry about Lina she can be nice when she wants to be" Gourry smiled at her

"Ok, but don't you think we should catch up?"

Gourry yelped "Yeah or Lina will eat all the food"

Gourry ran off with Sakura running behind him.

* * *

Now to the next chapter :D. And yes i dont own pokemon either and yes the reference was necessary


	3. In the middle of the night

Hi welcome to the third chapter. as usual i dont own anything.

* * *

By the time the gang had found some food, it was getting dark. So they picked a secluded spot and set up camp. As you can guess Lina was curious as hell about the two new additions the group, and curiosity leads to questions so prepare yourself, to learn stuff you already knew.

"So how did you get here?" asked Lina, attacking a fish, there was once a huge pile, but Gourry and Lina soon solved that problem.

"What do you mean?" came the reply. 'Please don't be a female version of Gourry' Lina thought.

"You know, Sakura was it?, The whole falling from the sky thing isn't normal, except if you're Gourry". This led to a grumbled remark about chests and Gourry proving just how right Lina's previous statement was.

"Well" said Sakura stopping, clearly trying to remember. "Hey that's how you look familiar!"She shouted suddenly and rooting for something.

"What are you...?" Lina's question was stopped half way as Sakura brought out a card. "Hey that's my card" Lina shouted as she swiped the card off Sakura. "Where did you get it?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, it just appeared and when I touched it I found myself here". Just then something snapped in Kero's head.

With an angry smirk he said "So basically you are the reason we are here"

Lina sweat dropped at that "uh yeah, I guess you could say that"

"You guess!" Kero snapped.

"Hey I didn't know the spell would do this, or I defiantly wouldn't have used it"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Use that small brain of yours and work it out!"

"At least my brain isn't as small as your chest"

"What! You stuffed animal!"

"

As you can guess this fight will be long and drawn out so let's go see Gourry.

Gourry was trudging along the forest, covered in burn marks, mumbling to himself. "Why must Lina react like this? She's probably going to eat all the food and I'm going to starve, I swear she does this on purpose" Stopping only to let out a sigh, he trudged on. "She's probably going to shout at me even more when I find her" he sighed again. "I guess it's just a danger when you sign up as a protector, yeah, I'm sure other protectors go through this". He blushed. "For some reason I never seem to mind when its Lina that hits me, no" he shook his head "I know the reason" He smiled as his stomach growled. "Please Lina, save me something" he whined as he walked on.

Man was Gourry surprised when he finally found the campsite, the food was still there, Lina was angry, and Kero was burnt to crisp. He smiled.

"What are you grinning at Jellyfish?" Lina's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh nothing" he replied as he sat down and grabbed a nearby fish.

"

Light shone through the trees, conveniently onto Sakura's eyes. She moaned as she woke up. Looking around, the memories of last night came flooding into her head. She couldn't help but giggle at the image of a burnt Kero. He did kind of deserve it, she grinned. But what should she do now? Who knows how long it will be until Gourry Lina and Kero woke up. "I know I'll scout ahead" she thought. "And if there's any trouble, I have my clow cards". With this decided she walked off. It was a calming experience, she felt at ease, until she heard a voice

"Little girls shouldn't go wondering off you know"

"W-W-who are you?"

The stranger grinned and wagged a finger "sore wa himitsu desu"

* * *

If you can guess who the stranger is, congratulations give yourself a cookie. :)


	4. Attacked!

Wow finally got round to doing this. sorry for the wait :). as usual i don't own anything. i am not that good a writer

* * *

W-W-what do you want with me? "Shrieked Sakura

The stranger grinned an evil grin and lunged forward. Sakura miraculously dodged this and something told, no screamed at, her to use the clow cards. Pulling out the top one on the deck around her waist she started chanting.

"O' Key of Clow

Power of Magic

Power of Light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite

Release!"

The necklace around her neck became a long pink staff. The stranger raised his eyebrow at this but said nothing. Sakura quickly rushed into the next chant.

"Windy card

Tie up this villain

Release and dispel"

Windy raced towards the stranger and wrapped itself around him

"Phew" Sakura sighed in relief "that should hold him".

"Or not" came a man's voice. The wind turned a deep purple and disappeared. The man grinned.

"Now where was I?" His staff flashed a bright black before sending balls of energy at Sakura.

"Damn it" Sakura muttered as she dodged the attack "I have to get out of here. FLY CARD". Sakura's staff sprouted wings and off she flew.

"Oh no you don't" she heard as energy surrounded her, sending her crashing to the. The man stood over her triumphantly "Now if you will kindly..."

"Oh no you don't" shouted a new voice. "Attacking defenceless girls is unjust, and the hammer of justice will punish you!"

"Who's defenceless?" Sakura thought. "And what's a hammer of justice?" These were her last thoughts before her whole world turned black.

"

Kero was dreaming about desserts. The drool was pouring down his face as he reached out for tasty treats." Hmmmmm Sakura...pass me those strawberries" there was a moment's silence. Kero's eyes shot open. "Sakura?" he had wanted an answer and a lack of one alarmed him. Looking around he noted that Sakura didn't appear to be in the immediate area. "Sakura!" he shouted. "Sakura where are you?"

"

Lina woke up to shouting. Not her most favourite way of waking up. She grumbled under her breath as she sat up. She soon spotted Kero flying around and shouting like an idiot. She found her boot beside her and threw it at Kero's head. Her aim was true as Kero was knocked to the ground. A moment later, however, he was back up and was shouting at Lina

"What was that for?"

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" Lina shouted back.

"Well Excuuuuusssse meeeee princess!"

"... What the hell are you going on about?"

Kero sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, too many cartoons"

"Cartoons?" Lina asked with a questioning look

"Wait you don't have TV?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh no?"

"Awwwww man that's horrible"

"Is it really that bad? Asked Gourry appearing out of nowhere behind Lina.

"Aaaahhhh" Lina screamed."Gourry don't do that, you gave me a heart attack" Lina put Gourry in a headlock.

"Sorry" Gourry yelped.

"Stop messing around we have to find Sakura!"

"Huh? She's not here?" Lina asked. Still holding Gourry she looked around." Wow she isn't"

"You just noticed?" Gourry snorted "wow and you say I have jellyfish for brains"

"Gourry you are in no position to throw insults around" she said as she tightened her grip around Gourry's neck.

"Aaaahhhh, I give! I give!, I'm sorry Lina I'm really sorry that I insulted you"

"Better" Lina smiled as she dropped Gourry, who obviously hit the ground, as she walked off she shouted "lets go find Sakura!" and was soon lost to sight.

"

Kero flew over to Gourry."Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Gourry getting up "I just have a headache"

"So nothing important hurts?"

Gourry glared at Kero. "Don't start, I get that from Lina all the time"

"Oh...sorry"

Gourry's face lit up "its ok, but we better catch up to Lina or we will lose her, and then I won't be a very good protector will I?"

Kero smiled "Yeah, let's go find Sakura". And with that he and Gourry ran off into the forest after Lina, desperate to catch up, for two very different reasons.

* * *

Yay another chappie done. and yes i had to reference LOZ ok, i mean that had to be the most annoying line in that cartoon, why if i had a penny...*goes on looooooong ramble*


	5. The Princess and the Chimera

Next chappter. as usual i dont own anything. hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Oh come on where is she?" Lina moaned "we've been searching for hours"

"Uh Lina it's only been around ten minutes" Gourry pointed out.

Lina glared at him "since when have you been able to keep track of time?" She sat down. "Anyways it feels like it's been hours and I'm soooooo hungry".

Lina heard Gourry sigh before coming out with "Lina your always hungry, I'm surprised you aren't fat, the amount you eat". For this comment Gourry earned a smack across the head.

"Shut up you jellyfish! I am stressed out enough without your idiotic comments" she sighed and sat back down.

"Lina, how close is that Seyruun place?" asked Kero.

"About another ten minutes walk, why?"

"Well is it possible she's there?"

Lina hit her palm with her fist, face brightening and while jumping up exclaimed "Yeah, let's head to Seyruun, Great idea you stuffed animal you" she shouted while slapping Kero on the back.

"Ow what was that for?" Lina ignored him and carried on through the forest.

"

"Owww man, it hurts when you make her mad and it hurts when you make her happy, you can't win!"

Gourry laughed at this. "Yeah but you get used to it"

"Do I look like I want to get used to it?"

Gourry laughed again. That is until he heard Lina yell. He turned around and screamed "Lina!" Both he and Kero shot to where they heard Lina shout, to find her standing over a man dressed in purple with a staff by his side. They watched as Lina prepared to question him.

"

"Hi Xel, old buddy, how's life?"

"Hi Lina, not good" Xellos got up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" she asked "like I don't know the answer" she thought

"Ah that Lina, is a secret"

"Bingo" she muttered.

"Hey Lina, ask if he's seen Sakura" shouted Kero

"Got it" Lina shouted back and turned to Xellos "Well have you seen Sakura?"

"Hmmm let me think about it for a moment" Xellos 'apparently' starts 'thinking'. "Ah yes, I think I've seen her"

Kero's eyes lit up "really?"

Xellos nodded "four words, Amelia will tesla seyruun"

Confusion shone on Kero's face "what?"

Lina on the other hand was squealing in delight as she turned to Gourry. "Gourry we're going to go visit Amelia"

"Huh? But I thought we were looking for Sakura" came the reply.

"You Jellyfish!" Lina cried as she hit him "Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, should I of been?" Lina was furious and was about to give Gourry a world of pain but Kero interrupted.

"Since you clearly know where we are going Lina, hurry up and take us!"

Lina pouted "oh ok, follow me, it's this way" Lina pushed her way through the forest, with the two men following her.

"

Once the group had left, a sly smile crawled across Xello's face. "It's going like planned" he whispered to the wind before disappearing.

"

Sakura woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the forest anymore. "Has that bad man captured me?" she asked nothing in particular. She tried to remember what happened but was rewarded with a shot of pain through her forehead. "Ow" she muttered. "I wonder how long I've been out and if the guys are ok" realisation hit "what if that man attacked them as well!" She shot out of the bed she was laying in and was heading for the door when it opened, revealing a small girl.

"Oh thank L-sama you're awake!" She beamed at Sakura. The girl was smaller and dressed in pink and white. She had a long flowing cape and small black hair. "I'm Amelia" She continued to smile.

"I'm Sakura" Sakura looked around "where am I and what happened?"

"Come with me, I'm sure you're hungry, I can explain over dinner"

"Ok" Sakura followed Amelia through the long corridors. She was kinda glad she hadn't taken off on her own. You could get lost for weeks here! They finally reached a huge dining room with a long rectangular table in the middle of it. There was food galore on the table "Kero would love it here" she thought. She sat down and immediately asked "So what happened?"

Amelia struck a dramatic pose and cried out "Oh Sakura it was an act of pure villainy, I came across Xellos attacking you, I showed him that justice doesn't allow the mistreatment of innocent girls and punished him with the hammer of justice!"

"Xellos?" Sakura asked

Amelia came out of her pose and nodded vigorously. Sakura was worried her head might come off.

"Stop worrying the girl Amelia" came a voice from the doorway. Stood there was a man, if you could call him that. His face was made of rocks and Sakura guessed the rest of his body shared the same story. He wore white from head to toe and wore a cape. "What is it with this place and capes" She thought.

"If you're wondering I'm Zelgadis" He calmly stated.

Sakura got up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Zelgadis, I'm Sakura"

Zel was stunned at this, he stared at her for a moment before sitting down and pouring a cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Sorry it's just that I'm used to people running away from or staring at me"

"Oh well no offense, but I fought bad guys that make you look normal, day after day I risk my life fighting..." she was cut off by Amelia who screamed and pointed at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is great news!"

"Uh tell you what?"

Amelia's eyes were shining "that you were a fellow warrior of justice. It is now clear justice wants us to band together to destroy evil"

"Uh..." both Sakura and Zel sweatdropped.

"Ignore her" Zel said taking a sip of tea. "And no offense taken, it's actually kinda refreshing to know, oh and call me Zel, everyone apart from Amelia believes it's easier"

"Ok Zel" Sakura smiled at them both and tucked in to the food.

* * *

Done another chapter, im kinda wondering how to start the next one but i promise i will soon. but for now enjoy.


	6. Explaining sucks

Finally! its done, its a miracle! Im so happy :)

* * *

"There it is!" Lina cried

"Whoaaaaa" Kero was stunned.

Lina and co were on top of a huge hill, looking down on the white magic capital, Seyruun. The place where they will hopefully find Sakura, and catch up with Amelia of course.

"Hey Lina"

"Yea Kero?"

"Why is...you just called me Kero!"

"So? What of it?"

"Does this mean you finally respect me? That you finally realise I'm not a stuffed animal?"Kero's eyes were gleaming, he couldnt wait to hear Lina say that he was finally respected.

"No!" was the short but quick reply.

Kero's face faulted. "Then why did you call me Kero?"

"I was bored?" Lina shrugged.

"Man Lina you know how to crush peoples spirits" Gourry moaned.

"Shut up!" Lina punched Gourry then turned to Kero "What was it that you wanted?"

"Huh?"

"You were going to ask me a question before this whole name business started."

"Oh" Kero pointed to Seyruun "Why is that city star shaped?"

"Huh and Lina calls me a jellyfish" Gourry put a proud look on his face "Even I know why its star shaped!"

Lina was sceptical. "You do?"

Gourry froze for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought. When suddenly he grinned and said "Nope I've forgotten"

Kero fell down anime style while Lina just sweat dropped and sighed "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Kero growled at this comment "Don't compare me to him!" Kero pointed at Gourry

"Sorry..." Kero gleamed "...Gourry" Kero crashed to the ground.

"Why are you apologising to him?"

"Because by comparing you to him I'm lowering him to your level" Kero was about to interrupt but Lina put a hand over his mouth "Now I will answer your question before there are anymore interruptions" Lina took her hand off Kero "And you better listen!" Kero nodded.

Lina sighed "ok. Seyruun is a white magic capital, so that symbol increases white magic's power while suppressing all over types. Also using that shape reinforces Seyruun's defences as an enemy would have to get through several layers to get to the kings castle which is dead square in the middle, at that point white magic is so strong that a simple spell like flow break can seriously harm a middle-ranking monster, for example Kanzel or Mazenda. Understand?"

Lina turns around to find Gourry and Kero on the ground, asleep. A vein pops on Lina's head. "That's it!" she screams "I go through all that trouble to explain and you fall asleep!DO you know how disrespectful that is, ARRGHHHH that's it!

Darkness beyond twilight"

"

On Hearing those words Gourry immediately awakes, he may be stupid but even he knows he's going to be in a world of hurt if he doesn't stop Lina, and soon. "What's her problem?" he thinks "She's so boring when she goes on, although it is kinda cute" Gourry blushes but is soon terrified when he hears those dreaded words that mean Lina's nearly finished.

"May the fools who stand in our way be destroyed..."

"No Lina DON'T!" Gourry goes behind Lina's back and grabs her arms, effectively cancelling the spell.

"

Lina struggles against Gourry with all her might. "Come on Gourry, just one small dragon slave? I will only hit Kero! Promise!"

Gourry sighed. "Lina there is no such thing as a SMALL dragon slave and I'm not sure Kero would like waking up all burned"

"Who cares what he thinks!"

"I DO!" shouted Kero, finally awake.

"SHUT UP, YOU PIGEON!"

"Pigeon?" Kero and Gourry asked confused.

"Yep, he's a rat with wings"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me or are you deaf as well?" Lina shouted, still struggling against Gourry

Gourry sighed "How did I get into this?"

"

Sakura sighed "How did I get into this?"

She was sitting in her room, on the bed, with Amelia sitting next to her and Zel in a chair opposite her. Amelia was looking at Sakura's clow cards. After Lunch, Amelia had noticed the pack around her waist and wanting to know what they were, asked to see the pack and Sakura not wanting to be rude agreed to let her see it and gave her the pack, an action she was now regretting.

"Wow" Amelia squealed, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. "This one looks like a true warrior of justice!" Amelia pointed to the Jump card.

"Yeaah right" thought Sakura.

"So what are they?" Zel asked.

"Huh?"

"They don't look like tarot cards, and they defiantly don't look like playing cards"

"Ummmm..." Sakura sighed; she's got a lot of explaining ahead of her. "They are Clow cards"

"Clow cards?" came the confused reply.

"Yep, they are a bunch of cards made by a powerful sorcerer called Clow Read"

"Never heard of him" said Amelia thoughtfully

"Me neither" admitted Zel

"I don't expect you to; he is from my world after all. Anyways, each card has its own power, you can find out a cards power by its title.

Amelia looked at her card "The jump?"

"Yep, as it says, the jump card allows the user to jump high in the air; other cards include windy which calls on the wind, fly which allows you to... well fly, I'm sure you get the picture"

Amelia and Zel nod. The room is quiet for a moment, until Amelia asks

"Can you show us?"

Sakura thinks for a moment before replying "Sure, but do you know somewhere secluded, so no one gets caught up in the magic?"

Amelia nods "Follow me"

Amelia led Sakura and Zel through the palace before coming to an empty garden

"Ok" Sakura whispers "Here goes nothing".

* * *

yes, finally done, i promise the next chappie wont take so long. i promise. So until next time i hope you enjoy.


	7. Magic Mayhem

Finally done. I know its short but its only a connective chapter. i have started writing the next one so it should be up soon

* * *

Sakura walked in to the middle of the garden. "I hope everything goes alright" She thought to herself, taking a deep breath she began.

"O' Key of Clow

Power of Magic

Power of Light

Surrender the wand

The force ignite

Release!"

The necklace around her neck was enveloped in magic as it transformed into a pink staff.

"Cool!"Amelia cried

Sakura laughed "Ha! This is nothing!" Sakura reached for the top card of her deck.

"Fiery card

Come on out!

Release and dispel"

Flames burst out of the staff. The flames soon gained a shape. It looked kind of like a female child. The 'girl' started to float around in the sky, showing off some moves.

"Wow awesome" Amelia ran over and grabbed the staff "Give me a go"

"No way! It's too dangerous" Sakura snatched back the staff.

This led to a fight over the staff, which sent mixed messages to Fiery. The poor card had no idea what to do and was getting a huge headache. Deciding that she would rather be back in her card, she decided to let off some steam first, being stuck in a card and then being given a headache doesn't do anything for your state of mind, Fiery needed to let of some steam. She flew high up into the sky, far away from the buildings, powered up and created a huge explosion to let off her anger and then disappeared, sounds kind of like our favourite sorceress, anyways back to Sakura and Amelia.

There was no noise from either until Sakura shouted.

"Look what you have done now! what if the town now thinks it's under attack?"

Amelia shrugged "Well we always get into trouble thanks to two friends of ours so, I guess no one will care"

"Quite true, I think people would worry if there wasn't at least one explosion a week" Zel decided to finally add his two cents to the conversation.

"Wow" Sakura was stunned "What kind of lives do you two lead?"

Amelia and Zel looked at each other and smiled.

"

_Five minutes earlier_

"Gourry let me go, I'm going to kill that rat"

"Come on! I can take ya."

Gourry sighed; they had been like this for ages, what happened to finding Sakura? Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something shoot up to the sky.

"Hey Lina what's that?" He finally let go of Lina to point at the strange light.

"What's what Gourry?" Lina turned around to see the light explode.

"Gourry you idiot! That could be an SOS signal!"

"SOS?"

Lina was about to scream at Gourry when Kero broke in "It was a Clow card! Sakura might be in trouble!" Kero flew off.

"Hey, wait up!" Lina shouted, chasing after Kero, leaving Gourry standing there, scratching his head. "SOS? Wonder what that means?" he muttered

"Jelly fish, hurry up!"

"Coming Lina!"

* * *

hope you enjoy, like i said next one will be up soon.


	8. Finding Sakura

Wow, two chapters in one day 0_0 i surprise myself.

* * *

Lina ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Questions ran through her head, "Will Sakura and Amelia be ok? Is someone attacking? Is it a monster?" so basically all the normal stuff. She wasn't surprised however, when people were acting calm, this was an everyday occurrence after all, apparently Kero didn't know that.

"Phew, Sakura must be ok, no one's scared" Kero sighed relieved.

"Not Really" Gourry muttered from behind Lina making his presence known.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is" Lina said, butting in "you can't say Sakura is ok just because no one is running around like headless chickens"

"How come?" Kero was starting to become edgy.

Lina was the same way, wondering how to answer the question. "Well...let's just say explosions are a natural occurrence here."

"Really?"

Lina and Gourry nodded.

"Then why are we still here? Sakura! Sakura!" Kero yelled while flying around randomly.

Lina poked Gourry "Gourry?"

"Yeah Lina"

"Do you think I should point him in the right direction?"

"How would you know the right direction?"

Lina struggled to not shout "Because, jellyfish, the explosion came from the castle"

"Oh...Wait don't we know someone who lives there?"

Lina pulled on Gourry's hair "Yes Gourry, Amelia lives there"

"Who?"

"Forget it; let's make sure she's ok"

Lina led Gourry toward the castle, and after 'convincing' some guards, she led him inside the castle. It took some searching but she found Amelia in her room.

"Amelia!"

"Miss Lina!"

"What's the big idea scaring us like that?"

Amelia laughed nervously "What do you mean Miss Lina?"

"Don't act all innocent! What was that explosion?"

"Well you see..."

"

Gourry noticed Zel in the corner of the room and walked over to him.

"Five coins say Lina ends this violently" Zel whispered.

"You're on"

Zel chuckled; Gourry must really be an idiot not to think that Lina won't end this violently.

"

"So what your saying is, you decided that it was a great idea to play with unknown magic"

"...maybe"

Lina was about to grab Amelia's shirt when there was a knock at the door, effectively ending the argument.

"Come in" Amelia shouted.

The door opened to reveal a servant "The prince wants to see you all in the meeting hall."

"Ok" was the reply. The servant left the room.

"Hey Lina" Sakura decided to finally show that she was in the room.

"Hi Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Miss Sakura, you know Miss Lina?"

"Yep how about I tell you on the way"

"Ok"

Sakura, Lina and Amelia left, leaving a confused Zel.

"

"How did you know?" Zel asked, while handing over five coins

"Know what?" Gourry asked, gladly accepting the coins.

"That Lina wouldn't end the argument violently"

"Well whenever we arrive, Prince Phil holds a meeting, and since he hadn't held it yet I came to the conclusion that he would call one during the conversation"

Zel gaped at him.

"What?" Gourry wasn't sure of what to make of Zel's expression

"Why the hell are you using logic now, instead of when we need it?"

"I guess being serious when it comes to money is something I learnt from Lina" Gourry explained while heading to the door.

"I guess" Zel agreed, following, that is until Gourry stopped, looking confused.

"Zel?"

"Yeah" Zel had a feeling this was going to be bad.

"What's logic?"

Zel cursed himself for falling into the trap and started to try and explain as the pair walked down the corridor.

"

Once everyone was sat down and comfortable, Phil decided to talk.

"Ok, everyone, I bet your wondering why I called this meeting"

"No" came the reply from everyone. Phil's face faulted

"Ok... well anyway Sakura was attacked by the monster named Xellos and I was wondering if anyone here knew the reason"

"What!"Lina screeched "You were attacked by Xellos and you didn't tell me!"

"Well I haven't had much chance to"

Lina crossed her arms "Excuses, excuses, Xellos is dangerous, but he usually doesn't do anything without a perfectly good reason"

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, I think you've caught the attention of the monster race" Lina was worried about what Xellos would want with Sakura, but her pride stopped her from admitting that..

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing"

Lina nodded "very bad"

Sakura started to panic, until she noticed something "Where's Kero?"

Lina shrugged "How should I know and why should I care?"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kero flies in "SAKURA!"

"Speak of the devil" Lina muttered

"Kero! You're ok"

"Yep I'm fine Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yep but how did you know I was here?"

"Well apparently Lina is famous, I asked the guards if they knew where she was, since I mysteriously lost sight of her" at this Lina smirked "and they said she was in a meeting with the royal family and you Sakura!"

"That's great Kero"

"A bit too convenient though" Zel argued

"Oh yeah buddy, well how would a freak like you know what convenient means?"

"Kero!" Sakura shouted "apologise to Zel"

"But the guy was suspicious of me Sakura!"

"That doesn't matter!"

"

While this was going on, Amelia decided to check on Zel. She knew how much he hated how he looked and that freak comment might have upset him.

"Mr Zelgadis, are you ok?"

"I'm not a freak, am I Amelia?"

Amelia was shocked by his question but decided to answer anyway. "Of course not Mr Zelgadis" Amelia pointed at Kero and whispered "At lest you don't look like a flying mouse"

Zel chuckled "True"

"

Sakura and Kero were still arguing. Lina moaned with frustration "Why must that stupid rat burst in and give me a headache?"

Gourry with his amazing perceptiveness sensed that something might be wrong with Lina and decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry Lina"

"Why not?"

"After this meeting, its lunch time"

"Gourry your right!"Lina grinned "Thanks for giving me a reason to put up with this"

"No problem"

"By the way Gourry, what are we having?"

"Why, everything" Lina had to laugh at Gourry's reply.


	9. The meeting

Im back! and writing again. thanks to all of you who have put up with me and seen this story through

as usual i dont own anything

* * *

Sakura on the other hand couldn't smile if she tried, she has had a hell of a day of being attacked by a strange man and now Kero was giving her a hell of a headache. She was on the break of screaming when Phil intervened.

"Um excuse me, it's meant to be meeting here, could we get back to the monster problem?"

"Oh, right" Sakura was embarrassed as she sat back down "Sorry"

"What monster?" Kero asked.

"Well if a certain flying rat hadn't of gotten lost then he would of known about a certain monster, right?"

Kero narrowed his eyes. "Not funny Lina"

"It wasn't meant to be, I was just stating the obvious"

Kero muttered something before sitting next to Sakura "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Phil stood up "I will gladly fill you in….."

"

As Phil is saying stuff we already know how about we just skip ahead.

"

Aaaaahhhh so that's how it is, thanks for filling me in"

"No problem! Going back to the topic of this meeting, does anyone have any ideas on this monster attack?"

"Hmmmm, well its obviously some plot, obviously to put the world back into the sea of chaos, but why Sakura?" Lina pondered out load.

"Maybe her Clow cards?" Zel ventured a guess.

"Maybe" Lina agreed "But what would they do with a bunch of cards, when most of the powers they have already?"

"Good question" Zel sat back deep in thought.

In fact this last point had everyone thinking, even Gourry although he might of just been thinking about food.

"How about we break for lunch, maybe some food in our stomachs will get our brains in gear, and we can meet back here after lunch" Phil suggested, much to the delight of Lina and Gourry.

"YEAH!" They screamed as they ran out of the door.

"

Amelia sweat dropped "Something tells me it will be a while before Miss Lina and Mr Gourry finish their meal"

"SAKURA! Let me go! Those bozos are going to eat everything"

"KERO! Stop squirming, and anyway I don't think they could eat everything"

Amelia sweat dropped again "Actually…. Never mind, Miss Sakura why are you holding Mr Kero?"

"Well he loves food so I was worried he would stuff himself"

"Don't worry Miss Sakura, Miss Lina and Mr Gourry always eat loads so we have enough, eat all you want Mr Kero"

"Really?"

"Yep"

Kero started to drool, Sakura decided now was the time to let go, before her clothes got wet. The moment she did Kero shot through the meeting room door and headed for the kitchen, where Lina and Gourry were already stuffing themselves.

"I think you are going to regret that decision Amelia"

"Maybe Mr Zelgadis but Miss Lina and Mr Gourry eat loads so one more glutton doesn't really change anything"

Zelgadis stared at her.

"What?"

"Glutton? Since when do you talk like that? Furthermore since when did you have such a laid back attitude?"

"Since I met Miss Lina"

"Ha! So Lina's left an impression on you too"

"What!"

"Nothing, just something that Gourry told me earlier came back to me"

"Gourry said something worth remembering?"

"Apparently"

Sakura was curious about this. "What's wrong with Gourry saying something memorable?"

Amelia and Zelgadis looked at each other for a moment before bursting into tears laughing.

"You'll see" Zel's answer had Sakura even more confused.

"

Meanwhile there was a war going on between Lina, Gourry and Kero. Food was flying everywhere as they fought for ownership of the glorious meals.

"Gourry, give me back that chicken"

"No way Lina you loosened your grip so I thought-Hey!"

"HA! I Kero have the almighty chicken MUWHAHAHA!"

Lina and Gourry sweat dropped.

"Man, Gourry that guy is going overboard! It is just food after all!"

"Yeah, he is so embarrassing"

"Yeah, you would never catch us acting like that"

"No you wouldn't"

"He can keep his stupid chicken; I'll have some beef instead"

"Me too!"

* * *

I think i was a bit mean to Gourry toward the end so sorry Gourry and any Gourry fans, i didnt mean for it to happen but i could see Zel saying that, sooooo yeah

Onward to the next chapter. :)


	10. The meeting continued

New chapter, i know the meeting is a bit unorganised, but i figured if i put a lot of Amelia said, Lina complained etc in there it wouldnt look right, but you can tell who said what so i think its ok. i cant believe this has hit ten chapters, it originally was going to be a small mini story, oh well ^^'

* * *

After a few hours break the gang returned to the meeting room, Lina, Gourry and Kero had to be dragged out of the kitchen, bellies now full they started brainstorming.

"Ok! Any ideas?"

"Maybe we should think less of monsters and more of Miss Sakura's safety!"

"Amelia, aren't those two subjects related?"

"I think Miss Sakura and Mr Kero should stay here in the castle, where they are protected"

"You better not be ignoring me Amelia!"

"While me, Miss Lina, Mr Gourry and Mr Zelgadiss fight the enemies of justice!"

"Amelia! Don't go deciding things without asking anyone!"

"I was only throwing ideas around Miss Lina….."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, anyway don't you think the safest place for Sakura to be is back where she came from?"

"The only good idea I've heard from you"

"Shut up! You stupid rat!"

"But Lina, how am I going to get back?"

"Good question Sakura, it probably has something to do with this card don't you think?" Lina searched her pockets before finding the Lina card and putting it on the table in front of her.

Sakura thought about this. "Maybe, do you think the spell you used is a factor in all this as well?"

"Well Duh! It was the fact I cast the spell that you're here"

"No! I mean yes I do but that's not what I meant"

"Well what did you mean?"

"What if saying the spell backwards or changing the words changes the effect?"

"It is a possibility….."

"Umm Miss Lina, I hate to interrupt but I'm confused"

"Me Too!"

"You're always confused Mr Gourry"

"Oh"

"Anyway Miss Lina it seems you've 'forgotten' to tell us some things"

Lina sweat dropped "heh heh, I guess I have"

"Would you mind explaining?"

"Ok Zel, but you guys better listen good!"

"Of course"

"Ok, well you see it all started when I 'acquired' a spell book in Azalea…"

"

_Some hours later_

….."Then Zel asked me to fill you all in and here we are."

Lina beamed. Her face soon fell however when she looked around the room. Everyone was asleep, Gourry had even gone out and got a pillow to sleep on, it didn't stop his drool from hitting the table though.

"That's it! Everyone is so rude! I'm going bandit hunting to calm down!" with that said Lina proceeded to run out of the room.

"

_Several more hours later_

Amazingly Gourry was the first to get up. He stretched, yawned and welcomed the day, even though it was well into the noon. He suddenly realised all was quiet, too quiet

"Shouldn't Lina be explaining something?" he wondered out loud. Looking around he soon realised the reason it was quiet was because Lina was no longer there.

"Maybe she was hungry and went to the kitchen for food" he muttered, heading off, leaving the others to dream peacefully.

* * *

Its a bit small but ive started the next chapter so it should be up soon

enjoy :)


	11. The Bounty Hunter

I know these last two chapters have beeen short but they were originally going to be just one chapter, but it didnt feel right so i split them, next chapter will be better promise

* * *

Gourry was now in panic mode. The cooks hadn't seen Lina since their little snack before.

"This is bad, I was so sure she would be there, what's worse is that no one knows where she is, worse still is that she hasn't eaten in hours! What if she faints? Calm down Gourry it can't be too hard to find Lina , she is the bandit killer after all…now where could she be?"

Gourry decided to walk around town, maybe someone has seen Lina there. After a while he sat down on a nearby bench to think up some ideas, or at least try to.

Fifteen minutes later and still no-one had seen Lina. It was worrying Gourry to no end, until he heard a strangers voice.

"um excuse me"

"Yes?" Gourry looked up to see a man, dressed in what only could be a bounty hunter fact it looked all too much like a certain hero's outfit that he met a while back when dressing up as...'lala'

"I hear youre looking for the infamous Lina inverse?"

"YES!"

"Wow, calm down. Anyways I just got some info that she was last seen heading out into the forest a few hours ago…."

"Thanks i…"

"Im thinking that we should split the money"

"…What?"

"Come on man! Shes the Dragon Spooker! Enemy of all who live! We could get a fortune if we capture her"

"Umm, no thanks"

"Oh I see you want the money all for yourself, you greedy money hogger!"

"No that's not…"

"Well, im going to capture her first" with that the bounty hunter ran off toward the forest.

"Poor guy, doesn't know what hes getting into, I hope I find him first, I might be a bit merciful" with that he gripped his sword "…might"

"

Lina was happy. She had found several bandit camps, filled with treasure. In fact happy was an understatement, she felt like nothing could go wrong.

"Stop, notorious villain, Lina inverse!"

Scratch that last statement, Lina was feeling slightly peeved as she turned around to face the challenger.

"I'm Boron! im a famous bounty hunter"

"Never heard of you"

"That does not matter! What matters now is that you face me in a honourable battle!"

"Honourable?"

"Yeah, none of this sissy magic mumbo jumbo"

Lina smirked "Fair enough"

"this will be too easy"

Boron and Lina drew their swords and circled each other.

"We'll see about that" Lina muttered.

* * *

wow this makes three things uploaded in one day, a new record


End file.
